A portable terminal device (also referred to as a display device), such as a smartphone, displays an operation screen on which icons associated with various functions are arranged. By selecting a desired icon on the operation screen, a user can allow the display device to perform a desired function (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 below). Furthermore, by performing an operation by a slide gesture on any icon, the user can change the arrangement of the icons arranged on the operation screen.